Earth-72
Earth-72 '''is a reality in the multiverse. It's Earth is currently controlled by Vampires, who have largely subjugated the human species, though there is some resistance to be had. History At some unknown point, Vampires from Earth-50 (AKA Caathix), found a way to this universe's Earth and migrated there. While some Vampires opted to peacefully insert themselves into human societies, most saw the humans there as nothing more than a resource to be exploited. After a prolonged period of turning humans into Vampires and using them to infiltrate various governments and world powers, the Vampire race eventually took control of most of the planet, and have retained that control to the present day. Setting Despite what one might assume, not all Vampires are the same, nor are they all wicked. In fact, some societies see relatively successful and peaceful human-vampire integration, though even here humans tend to be treated as second-class citizens who lack the full range of rights and privileges held by Vampires. Other places, on the other hand, are hellish dystopias where Vampires lord over their human populations without mercy. Contemptuously viewing humans as nothing more than sources of food or a means of spawning new Vampires, they keep humans imprisoned and penned like cattle and treat them little better. Even Vampires who were once humans are looked down upon in these highly elitist societies, which consider Vampires born from other Vampires to be inherently superior to those created through other means (even though virtually all of these Vampires trace their lineage back to former humans at some point, rendering their supremacist attitudes rather hypocritical). Finally, there are the places that are in the middle, where Vampires are dominant and make sure the humans don't forget it, but also permit them more freedom, autonomy, and basic rights and dignity provided they remember their place and don't get too uppity or insubordinate. Not surprisingly, most of the humans on this Earth do not take kindly at all to being reduced to second class citizens at best and chattel at worst, and there are many resistance movements to the Vampire's rule throughout the globe. Some, such as the Human-Vampire-Coalition (or the HVC), argue for peaceful coexistence but also stress humans having equal rights to Vampires, rather than be subservient. They have some traction in the most tolerant communities but still face an uphill battle (one they wage largely with nonviolent protests). The rest of the societies though, are hostile to their message, and the worst consider them terrorists deserving of extermination, and in these places the HVC's methods cease to be nonviolent out of necessity. Besides the HVC, there's also the Human Liberation Front (or HLF), that is mostly concerned with ending Vampire tyranny in the most intolerant societies. They sometimes work with the HVC and mostly respect their idealism, but their primary goal is stopping the Vampire's sadistic predation and oppression of normal humans, and consider an egalitarian utopia a goal for another day. Finally, there's the more radical Hellhound Brigade, whose members are a mix of those who earnestly believe in protecting humanity from Vampires as the HLF do, and those who are outright genocidal in their hatred of Vampires and believe that they need to be exterminated wholesale, even Vampires who haven't done anything wrong, with many other members also being prejudiced, but not to such an extreme degree. While not uniformly wicked, the Hellhound Brigade is still the most extreme, ruthless, and controversial one on the whole, and many of their actions are considered terrorism not just to Vampire dictatorships, but the more tolerant societies as well. They sometimes work with the HLF (especially their more mild members who are not genocidal or prejudiced), but the HVC makes a point of disavowing them and refuses to work with any but their absolute most mild members (and even then try to convince them to abandon the Hellhounds and join the HVC). Regions of Note * '''New Haven * Blud * Red Moon Metropolis * Demon's Tooth and Demon's Hook * Necropolis Notable Residents * The Vampires ** The New Haven Government *** ** Blud's Government *** ** The Necropolis Government *** () * Humans ** The HVC (Human-Vampire Coalition) ** The HLF (Human-Liberation Front) ** The Hellhound Brigade Trivia * The Earth designation, 72, is a reference to the year 1972, which is when the Vampire movie ''Dark Shadows ''takes place. Category:Realities Category:Dystopian Earths Category:Superhero Earths